


Pain is a Form of Pleasure

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Lime, M/M, Self-Harm, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: He likes pain. He likes it so much that he can't live without it.





	Pain is a Form of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble about Eichi and his wonderful "pain is a form of pleasure"~  
> It's a lot of angst, with mentions of SM & sex, so please... Don't read if you don't like ^^'

_Pain is a form of pleasure._

 

            For everybody, it was nonsense, but for him, it was normal. He grew up with pain, and had to deal with it. He started loving it while the years fled, and when he finally reached high school, he knew that he loved pain.

           When he was in pain, everything was forgotten.

           When he was in pain, he felt more alive.

           When he was in pain, he forgot about his disease.

           When he was in pain, pleasure took him without warning.

           When he was in pain, his heart beated faster, as if to remind him it was still working.

           When he was in pain, he could be himself.

 

_Pain is a form of pleasure._

 

That’s why he loved it when Rei accepted to hurt him. He knew his senior just wanted his revenge, breaking him physically, but especially mentally. After all, Rei knew the feelings Eichi had for him. Eichi did not mind. He was already broken mentally, anyway, since his childhood, since he knew he would die sooner than most people in that school.

            He tilted his head and moaned when Rei’s tooth entered once again in the flesh of his thigh. The sensation felt good, as good as the one coming from the knife he used often before entering Yumenosaki and that let scars on his sick skin.

“You’re too easy, Tenshouin-kun~”

“You like when I am, though.”

            He could feel Rei’s smile against his thigh, and he wished to feel the teeth once again in his flesh. But Rei wasn’t someone he could tame and give orders. He was a free will, and if he had decided to tie the blond-haired man with his necktie, then he would do. Like now.

“What are you going to do, now?”

“Drawing more red marks on your body.”

“Aren’t you already doing that, though?”

“There’s not enough.” Rei answered with a grin, untying his own necktie. “I love it when all your body is red.”

“Then, have a lot of fun~”

            If Keito knew, he would go crazy and would give him a lesson after having kill Rei. But then Eichi would smile at him and just tell him the truth, what he really liked, what he really wanted. Pain. He wanted pain.

 

            _Because pain is a form of pleasure._

 


End file.
